KND Operation: GIFT
by Alphawulf
Summary: G.I.F.T.-Great Importance For Three-- A Kuki/Wally fic about Christmas. I got bored. One-shot


Now loading:

Kids next door mission

Operation: Gift

Great  
Importance  
For  
Three

* * *

I felt hollow inside. Once again, they all forgot. I gave them the respective item and walked slowly to my room. _'Do they even care about me?' _I thought sadly.

"Uh, wait, Numbuh Three-" Numbuh Five started. I interrupted.

"It's ok, I'm just tired. You can open them, but I'm going to go to bed." I sighed. I walked 'till I was sure I was out of sight. That's when my eyes started to tear up. _'Stop! Don't do it' _I shook my head. My throat started to grow tight as well. '_Please, not tonight!' _I pleaded. I walked into my room. I picked up a stuffed animal and sat down on my bed.

"Oh, My First Rainbow Monkey, what'd I do wrong?" Was the croak that escaped my mouth. It just made my eyes sting. A lone drip of salty water ran down my cheek. It fell onto my rainbow monkey's tummy. I sighed.

"Uh-er, Numbuh Three?" I heard a voice call. Dabbing my eyes to rid them of some moisture, I responded as steadily as I could.

"Yes?" It came out as a small squeak. I could hear a sigh.

"Are you ok in there?" It asked in a worried tone.

"Yea, I-I'm fine, I j-just wanna b-be alone." I said, but I could tell he didn't buy it.

"You sure I can't come in, Kuki?"

"O-ok, I g-guess. Come in." I sighed, continuing to dab my eyes to get most of the moisture out. The blanket quivered as my teammate walked through. He weaved between stuffed animals to come sit by me on my giant stuffed animal I used as a bed. I kept my head down so he couldn't see my watery eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you so upset!" He was hiding something, I could tell. My eyes shifted over to his hands. In them were two small boxes. One looked familiar, it had a light blue wrapping paper with clouds on it. That present was the size of a softball and it was opened. But there was another I hadn't seen before, it was a green box with an orange bow. It looked about the size of a square tissue box. I lifted my head a bit to get a better look at it.

"W-what's that?" I asked confused. '_I thought the gift exchange was over, but yet here was an unopened present.'_

"Oh, um, it's…it's you gift. I was going to put it in your room tomorrow, as a surprise, but after you got all upset, I thought now would be a better time." I looked up. His face was a bright shade of red. I giggled.

"So, you _did _get me a present?" I smiled. He nodded and held out the present for me to take. I gently took off the bow and placed it on my bed, and then went back to the gift. I carefully took off the wrapping paper so as not to rip it. In my hands I held a…tissue box.

"What?" I stared at it quizzing. I then glanced at him with the same look I gave the box.

"Look inside." He said happily. I saw that the edge of the box was taped together. After peeling off the tape, I looked inside. The tissue box held a little brown stuffed animal. It had a small head with medium sized ears, short front legs, big back legs, and a long tail.

"What is it?" I asked him, picking it up out of the box.

"Well, it's a wallaby. It's the animal I'm named after." He said. I felt happiness swell up inside of me. Without warning, I threw my arms around him into a great big bear hug. It only lasted a second because I let go to look at the toy.

"Oh, this is _way _better than the gift I gave you." I realized.

"Ah, no worries. I love my gift." He said as he took out a box of French fries. He took one out and ate it.

"Well, you did give me the same present to me last year, so I thought I'd give some to you." I smiled. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, would you like to come back to the party?" He asked as he stood up. I looked at the little stuffed animal in my hand.

"Yea, that would be nice." I responded as I followed him back to the others. I looked at my present. I whispered into its ear four simple words. "I'll name you Wally"

* * *

**A/N: I took a break from Phineas and Ferb after recently stumbling upon a show I used to love, KND! I know, it's an old show that had it's final show back in Jan, 08. But after watching all the episodes (save for a few I couldn't find) in 5 days, minus time for sleeping, showers, shopping, and non-knd related movies. So, since it is no longer in production I assume that it's a dying, if not dead, fan subject. I may be wrong, but that's what I have guessed. I always get caught up in things _way _too late. But I just had to write something, and all I had on my mind was Codename: Kids Next Door, Wally, Kuki, and a cool acronym. So this was made.**

**And before anyone says anything, I know it's not Christmas time (and I know I didn't directly say it was Christmas in the story either) but when an acronym in circulating in your mind, you use it. And now by adding this author's note I've extened my story by exactly 267 more words than it should've been. So now I say goodbye, cause I have a headache and it's 12:13AM, so I'd better get to sleep...**


End file.
